


Let's Make a Night

by KaiOhMy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiOhMy/pseuds/KaiOhMy
Summary: Xiumin and Chen have been a couple for several months, however, they find it increasingly more difficult to hide their relationship from the other members of EXO. They debate whether or not they should tell Baekhyun, but he finds out in a way neither of them had planned.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 21





	Let's Make a Night

**Author's Note:**

> XiuChen is definitely one of my favorite ships and I have always loved the idea of them having a threesome with Baekhyun (This was origionally written in 2018 but I'm reposting this fic from asianfanfics). Enjoy!

Chen strode around his room, haphazardly tossing things inside of his suitcase. CBX was going to leave for a short tour around Korea in two days. Suho had repeatedly scolded Chen to pack now, instead of leaving it to the last minute. Chen glanced over at his unmade bed. He smiled. He and Xiumin had slept together just the other night. They had been together for several months and they had been careful enough to hide their relationship from the other members. Chen heaved a sigh. It was getting harder day by day to keep such a huge secret from their bandmates.

Chen heard the door creak open. He turned to see Xiumin delicately stepping into the room.

“Hey hyung.” Chen continued packing. He felt Xiumin’s arms wrap around him, hugging him from behind. Xiumin placed a tender kiss on Chen’s shoulder. 

“Are you excited to go on tour?” Xiumin asked. He released Chen, plodding over to the other side of the room and curling up in the younger’s bed.

“Yeah.” Chen tucked a pair of jeans into his suitcase as Xiumin burrowed into the blankets on his bed, “We probably won’t have a lot of time to ourselves though.”

“That’s okay.” Xiumin said, “We’ll just have to use some of the time we have now.”

Chen rolled his eyes as Xiumin flashed a cheeky smile. He crawled into bed with him. They wrestled playfully, Xiumin squealing with muffled laughter. They paused, Chen laying on top of him. He pressed their foreheads together before brushing his lips softly against his hyung’s. Chen rested his head upon Xiumin’s chest. Their arms and legs were wrapped around each other, making it impossible to know whose limbs were whose. 

Xiumin lifted Chen’s hand to his lips, kissing each finger carefully. Chen could not have been happier. _How could I have gotten this lucky?_ He felt Xiumin stretch slightly.

“We have to be careful when we’re on tour.” Xiumin whispered, “We can’t have Baekhyun finding out about us.”

Chen nodded, “Do you think we’ll ever tell the other members about us?” He asked.

Xiumin shrugged, “I don’t know.”

Chen sighed, “I wish we didn’t have to hide.”

“Me too.”

They lay in silence. Chen was afraid of the other members finding out about them. What if they thought he and Xiumin were disgusting? He did not completely understand why he was so scared, for he knew that the other members would love them no matter what. But what if they treated them differently? Chen did not want anything to change, yet he also did not want to hide anything from the other members of EXO. 

He held Xiumin tighter. Chen just wanted their relationship to be protected. He didn’t want anything to break them apart.

…

Xiumin and Baekhyun packed their luggage into the back of the van. 

“Is that everything?” Baekhyun asked.

Xiumin ran a hand through his pale hair, “I think so.”

They headed back up to the dorm to say goodbye to the other members of EXO, as CBX were leaving for their concert that would take place the following day. They entered the dorm to find Suho lecturing Chen,

“And stay safe. Don’t go anywhere alone. And don’t drink too much!” Suho zipped up his dongsaeng’s coat as Chen whined in response,

“We’ll be fine hyung, stop worrying so much!” 

Suho turned as Baekhyun and Xiumin entered the room. He waved a finger at Baekhyun,

“And I don’t want you to cause any trouble again! Minseok hyung will be in charge and I don’t want to hear that you’ve misbehaved!”

Baekhyun waved a hand, “Me? Cause trouble? I would never!” Suho rolled his eyes and cuffed Baekhyun on the shoulder before pulling him into a tight hug. Xiumin said his goodbyes to the other members, giving out hugs at random. He watched Baekhyun kiss Sehun and Chanyeol on the cheeks before waving goodbye as they walked out the door. 

Chen’s hand brushed his boyfriend’s slightly. Xiumin smiled at him excitedly as they walked down to the van. They piled into the back seats and their driver started the car. They spoke animatedly for the first half of the drive until they gradually grew tired. Xiumin stared out the window as Baekhyun and Chen’s heavy breathing filled the vehicle. He thought back to when Baekhyun had said goodbye to the other members.

Xiumin frowned. Now that he thought about it, Baekhyun seemed to like guys a little more than he should. Xiumin knew that Baekhyun liked girls, but his thoughts traveled over all the times that Baekhyun had showered with the other members, kissed a man on the cheek, grabbed someone’s ass, or simply walked around the dorm naked. Could Baekhyun like men as well? Xiumin glanced over at him, his hair falling into his eyes as he slept. It was certainly a possibility.

The direction of Xiumin’s thoughts shifted, what if he and Chen told Baekhyun about their relationship? Baekhyun was very accepting and would probably be happy for them. Xiumin pressed his forehead against the window. How could they ever even bring up the subject? So many things could go wrong. He sighed. _I guess we’ll just have to wait for the right moment._ Xiumin’s eyes grew heavy and he too drifted off to sleep.

…

Their first concert wasn’t for a few days and Chen used the majority of his time to practice. He and Xiumin hardly had a moment together when Baekhyun wasn’t around. Chen didn’t mind Baekhyun’s constant presence, but he and Xiumin couldn’t express their affection around him. So Chen and Xiumin utilized every moment they had alone.

Chen had Xiumin pressed up against the bathroom wall, kissing him lustfully. The elder clutched at Chen’s shirt, pulling him closer. Cupping his jaw with his hand, Chen felt Xiumin threading his fingers through his hair. His hyung tipped his head back, deepening the kiss. Chen ground his hips into Xiumin’s violently and Xiumin gasped as Chen kissed his neck, sucking and biting hungrily.

“Don’t leave a mark.” Xiumin rasped, “Don’t leave a mark.”

Chen glanced down at Xiumin’s neck. A slightly red spot had formed, “It’s fine.” He whispered. He knelt down and undid Xiumin’s pants, Chen wrapping his mouth around the elder’s girth without hesitation. Xiumin shivered and held Chen’s head still with his hands. He thrusted into the younger’s mouth, ramming his cock into his throat, making him choke. But Chen didn’t mind, he loved the taste of his hyung. He nibbled softly on Xiumin’s swollen head, making him moan weakly.

Chen stood up and removed Xiumin’s pants completely. Picking him up, Xiumin wrapped his legs around Chen’s waist. He placed Xiumin on the bathroom sink and stood facing him, unzipping his pants. Chen pulled a packet of lube out from his back pocket.

“Let me do it.” Xiumin hissed. He snatched the lube from his hands and tore the packet open with his teeth, Chen sighing blissfully as Xiumin’s fingers wrapped around his shaft. His boyfriend’s hands moved slowly, rubbing the lube in thoroughly. When he was done, Xiumin leaned back against the mirror with his legs spread apart. Chen placed a kiss on Xiumin’s inner thigh, where the skin was milky and smooth.

“Ready?” Chen asked.

“Ready.”

Chen gripped Xiumin’s hips tightly and entered him slowly. Xiumin flinched slightly, but relaxed as the initial pain disappeared. Chen thrusted into him hastily. They didn’t have much time, so they had to be quick. Xiumin whimpered as Chen drove deeper. He leaned in and kissed Xiumin softly. His lips tasted salty with sweat. Chen tried to remain silent as his breath began to shake. His legs trembled as he came inside of Xiumin.

“Keep going!” Xiumin begged. Chen continued to thrust deep inside of him. Cum dripping thickly down his thigh. Xiumin gripped Chen’s wrist tightly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. With a final thrust, Xiumin came. Chen was out of breath, his chest heaving. Xiumin slid down from the sink,

“Oh god, we made a mess.” 

They grabbed tissues and toilet paper, hastily cleaning the bathroom and their bodies. 

“I think that was a record time.” Chen whispered. Once they were sure that they had left no trace of their actions, they exited the bathroom. It was the middle of the night and Baekhyun was fast asleep. A wave of relief swept over Chen - they hadn’t woken him. He and Xiumin sat on the floor, leaning against one of the beds. They talked quietly for awhile, until a sudden idea struck Chen,

“You know hyung, we should try adding a third sometime. I’ve always wanted to try it.”

Xiumin laughed, “Who would we use? Baekhyun?” He joked. 

Chen snickered quietly, “Hey, it’s an idea.” Xiumin shook his head and smiled,

“You’re crazy.” Xiumin placed a hand on Chen’s leg, tracing circles with his fingers on his thigh, “I’ve been thinking,” Xiumin paused, Chen looked up at him expectantly. Xiumin took a deep breath, “I think we should tell Baekhyun about us.” Chen looked down at his hands, a slight crease forming on his forehead, Xiumin continued, “We can’t hide forever Jongdae, the other members deserve to know. And I think telling Baekhyun first would be a good start.”

Chen nodded, “You’re right. Baekhyun will love us no matter what, it might be weird at first but he’ll accept us in the end. We are CBX after all.”

Xiumin smiled, “The hard part is going to be actually finding a way to tell him.”

…

In the following days, Xiumin and Chen continued to ponder as to how they were going to deliver Baekhyun their news. They had had their first concert the day before and were now back in the van, on their way to their next destination. They had been in the car all day and as the sun began to set, Baekhyun opened a cooler to reveal an assortment of drinks inside. Xiumin jumped forward to grab a drink,

“Oh my gosh Baekhyun, you are amazing!” Xiumin took his first sip, willing the alcohol to seep into him quickly. It had been a long day and he wanted to relax. Xiumin drank one after the other after the other. Heat spreading through his chest. By the time they reached their destination, Xiumin could barely see straight. He stumbled out of the van, grabbing a hold of Chen’s shoulder to steady himself. Chen giggled as they made their way up to their room, Baekhyun staggering behind them.

They somehow managed to reach their room. Xiumin swayed as the whole world seemed to spin, his mind reeling. Chen flopped onto one of the beds, laughing as Baekhyun ran into the nightstand. Xiumin joined Chen on the bed as did Baekhyun. They sat in a tight circle giggling foolishly. Chen raised a hand to Baekhyun’s face with glassy eyes,

“Hey Baekhyunnie.” Chen couldn’t suppress his laughter, “Hey, I bet you wouldn’t kiss Minseok hyung right now.” Xiumin doubled over with laughter as Baekhyun spoke,

“I bet you I will!”

He shuffled closer to Xiumin with a curious expression on his face. Xiumin glanced over at his boyfriend. Chen nodded, giving permission. Xiumin turned back to Baekhyun, his eyes glazed. He grabbed Xiumin by the back of his neck and pulled his face towards his own. Their lips smashed together clumsily, Baekhyun shoving his tongue inside Xiumin’s mouth greedily. He tasted like liquor. Xiumin’s lips felt numb as he heard Chen’s high-pitched giggle. They broke apart and immediately dissolved into fits of laughter. Xiumin’s head began to spin and his stomach churned,

“Oh fuck.” Xiumin stood up and staggered to the bathroom. He flipped open the toilet and proceeded to vomit, retching until his stomach was empty. God was he going to regret this in the morning.

…

It had been several days since CBX had gotten drunk together. They had been traveling all day and were finally settling in for the evening. Baekhyun was headed downstairs to buy some food. He thought back to the night he had kissed Xiumin. He vaguely remembered it, but it didn’t matter, for they had been completely wasted. He ran a hand through his hair. He hoped that they wouldn’t suspect anything.

He knew he liked guys and girls, but the members of EXO didn’t know that. He wouldn’t be surprised if they had guessed though - he wasn’t exactly subtle. The other members saw him as bubbly and innocent and would be surprised if they knew just how much of a whore he really was. He actually wouldn’t mind if the other members knew about his sexuality. They probably already knew, Baekhyun had just never felt the need to verbally confirm anything.

Baekhyun riffled through his pocket in search of his wallet, only to find that it wasn’t there. He grumbled quietly and turned around, returning to the hotel room to retrieve it. Xiumin and Chen had wanted him to buy them food as well. Baekhyun wondered what they were doing in his absence. He strode down the hallway when he reached their floor.

Baekhyun opened the door to find the two men on one of the beds, locked in a tight embrace. Chen’s bare torso rippling beneath Xiumin’s clothed body. Their lips sprung apart as Baekhyun stood on the threshold in shock, out of all the things he would have expected to see, he had certainly not expected this. His face dropped as he felt his pants begin to tighten. A dry lump formed in the back of his throat and he swallowed thickly. Their eyes flicked downwards at the tent forming in Baekhyun’s jeans. 

A malicious smirk spread itself across Chen’s face. He lightly slid out from underneath Xiumin and approached Baekhyun. He inhaled sharply as Chen roughly pulled Baekhyun close to him. His hand grasped Baekhyun’s bulge and he began palming him through his pants. Xiumin stood,

“How nice of you to join us.” He too approached Baekhyun. 

Xiumin roughly unbuttoned Baekhyun’s shirt and tossed it aside. He placed a hand on the back of Baekhyun’s neck and pulled him into a surprisingly soft kiss, quite different from the kiss from the other night. Something stirred inside of Baekhyun as his tongue requested entry into Xiumin’s mouth. Chen tore away his belt while Xiumin discarded his t-shirt. Within seconds they had stripped Baekhyun naked. He gasped slightly as Chen’s hand crept down his stomach and lightly brushed his shaft before wrapping his fingers around Baekhyun’s girth. Xiumin broke away from him and slowly trailed his lips to the tender spot on Baekhyun’s neck.

The speed of Chen’s hands quickened as Xiumin sucked softly on Baekhyun’s bare skin. He was shocked - it had all happened so suddenly. His groin throbbed as he began to unbutton Xiumin’s pants, the elder purring into his neck as Baekhyun undressed him. He shivered uncontrollably as Chen’s velvety tongue ran along the length of his member, the younger raising a hand to Xiumin’s groin to pleasure him. Xiumin kissed Baekhyun’s earlobe softly, his tongue slowly trailing along the cusp of his ear. Baekhyun looked down at Chen as he gave him head and gave Xiumin a handjob.

Chen withdrew, a string of saliva and precum connecting his mouth to Baekhyun’s oozing cock.  
Xiumin stopped kissing his neck and grabbed him by the hair, pulling Baekhyun’s ear to his mouth,

“Do you want to do this?” Xiumin whispered seductively. Chen stood as Baekhyun nodded hesitantly. He could not believe this was happening. Xiumin smirked and shoved Baekhyun onto one of the beds. He lay on his back, looking up at his hyung with a hungry look in his eyes. Xiumin knelt to the floor and spread Baekhyun’s legs apart forcefully, gasping slightly as Xiumin’s hot, fleshy tongue grazed his opening. The elder’s tongue slipped inside of him, Baekhyun biting his lip nervously. Chen hovered close to them, applying a thick layer of lube to his fingers. Xiumin withdrew and Chen took over. The younger leaned over Baekhyun and kissed him deeply before sliding a finger deep inside of him. 

Baekhyun squirmed as Chen added another, slowly moving the digits in and out. He scissored his fingers, stretching him wide. Chen added a third finger, grinning down at Baekhyun’s heavily perspiring body. Beads of sweat rolled along his skin. Xiumin gazed down at Baekhyun, an expression of malice creeping across his face,

“Get on your hands and knees.” Xiumin commanded. 

Trembling slightly, Baekhyun obeyed. Chen crawled onto the bed, kneeling in front of him. He felt Xiumin join them on the bed, remaining behind him. Chen placed a hand on the back of Baekhyun’s head and pushed him down upon his cock. He could barely fit all of Chen into his mouth, but he proceeded to bob his head. Baekhyun flinched as he felt Xiumin’s hot tongue meet his opening once more. He gave Chen head as Xiumin ate him out. The elder caressed his back and circled his tongue around his entrance mockingly. Baekhyun nibbled softly on Chen’s dilated head, causing the younger to shiver with lust. He arched his back as Xiumin probed his tongue in and out of him, Chen rolling his head back with a groan as Baekhyun quickened his pace.

They were so _good_. Baekhyun savored the taste of Chen and the feeling of Xiumin’s skillful tongue. He relished making Chen breathe huskily and Xiumin squirm restlessly. He ran his tongue along the length of Chen’s shaft and leaned back into Xiumin’s mouth. His groin throbbed as he wished for something larger inside of him. Baekhyun’s stomach twisted as Xiumin flicked his tongue and moved his mouth faster. Baekhyun withdrew from Chen,

“Please fuck me.” He whimpered pathetically. Chen grinned down at Baekhyun maliciously, placing his fingers beneath his chin and tipping his head up to kiss him hungrily. He took Baekhyun’s bottom lip in his teeth and pulled back slowly before speaking,

“Be careful what you wish for.” Chen reached for another packet of lube as Xiumin moved to kneel in front of Baekhyun.

“Stay on your hands and knees.” Xiumin ordered. Baekhyun nodded shyly. Chen poured lube onto his cock and applied it thoroughly before positioning himself behind Baekhyun. Xiumin looked down at him with his catlike eyes, they were hooded and heavy, weighed down by desire. Baekhyun gasped suddenly as Chen grabbed a fistfull of his hair and pulled his head back,

“Are you ready?” Chen asked.

“Yes!” Baekhyun sputtered. Chen released him, and Baekhyun faced Xiumin once more. The younger gripped his hips with cold hands. Baekhyun’s breath caught in his throat as he felt Chen’s head pressed up against his tender opening. Without further warning, Chen thrusted into him fast and hard. Baekhyun moaned loudly as Chen began to pound into him from behind, Xiumin grabbing Baekhyun by the hair and shoved his dick into his mouth to silence him. Baekhyun gagged as Xiumin thrusted into his mouth relentlessly.

He had never been treated so roughly. Each time Chen snapped his hips, Baekhyun was thrusted forward into Xiumin’s cock, eyes watering each time Xiumin rammed his dick into the back of his throat. Baekhyun groaned pathetically as Chen drove his cock deep inside of him. He gripped the bedsheets with trembling hands as Chen hit the perfect spot inside of him, his body quivering as Chen hit that spot time and time again. Tears streamed down his face as Xiumin gripped fistfuls of Baekhyun’s hair, nails digging into his scalp. Xiumin leaned his head back with a thick moan as he quickened his pace, throat fucking Baekhyun brutally. 

Baekhyun gagged uncontrollably as Xiumin shot his load into his mouth, hot cum dribbling down his chin as he swallowed all that he could. Xiumin leaned back, panting heavily. Chen continued to pound Baekhyun from behind. His whole body lurched forward with each thrust. Chen’s breath grew ragged as Baekhyun whimpered with a mixture of pleasure and pain. Chen’s cock was just so big, it hurt so bad but it felt so good.

Chen withdrew suddenly, removing his cock from Baekhyun with a faint pop.

“Get on your back.” Chen spoke, falling short of breath. Baekhyun flipped himself over, looking up at Chen with his legs spread apart. Chen caressed his milky thighs hungrily, Baekhyun blinking in confusion as Xiumin straddled his face. He gazed up at Xiumin’s entrance, completely exposed to the man beneath him. Baekhyun gripped Xiumin’s ass harshly. He licked his lips and grazed his tongue over the tender opening. Xiumin squirmed with delight, placing his hands flat against Baekhyun’s chest.

Chen straddled Baekhyun’s waist and applied lube to Baekhyun’s twitching cock, lining himself up before sliding down Baekhyun’s shaft with a thick moan. He breathed shakily as he entered Chen slowly. Xiumin wriggled slightly and Baekhyun began to trace the rim of Xiumin’s opening with his tongue. Chen and Xiumin faced each other, Xiumin sitting on Baekhyun’s face and Chen riding him.

Chen ground his hips with a trembling breath as Baekhyun kissed and licked Xiumin’s entrance. He crammed his tongue inside the tight opening. Baekhyun groaned with pleasure , lapping hunggrily at Xiumin’s delicious hole. He gasped slightly as Chen rolled his body, moving steadily up and down Baekhyun’s member. Baekhyun’s hips twitched. He snapped his hips unward, driving into Chen fast and hard, making the younger moan resonantly as he clenched his teeth. Baekhyun thrusted upwards in rhythm with Chen, the pressure from Chen’s tight walls sending waves of pleasure through his groin.

Baekhyun probed his tongue in and out of Xiumin, going as deep as he was able to go. He opened his mouth wide, moving his jaw rapidly. Xiumin ground his hips with bliss, and a deep flush stained his face. Constant moans escaped Chen’s lips as he quickened his speed. Xiumin panted and clutched at Baekhyun’s chest, squeezing his eyes shut. Baekhyun began to quiver as he bucked his hips. His breath quickened and his whole body trembled, lust tore through his body as he came inside of Chen.

Chen continued to ride him with a pained expression. Xiumin’s legs began to quiver as Chen came with an ear splitting moan. Hot cum shot across Baekhyun’s chest. Xiumin’s breath shook. And with a few more strokes of his tongue, Xiumin shot his load across Baekhyun’s body. They sat there panting for a moment before Chen spoke, 

“Baekhyun, you should probably take a shower.”

…

Baekhyun woke up the next morning, laying next to Xiumin and Chen. He rubbed his eyes groggily and yawned wide. He glanced over at them. Xiumin’s head rested against Chen’s shoulder and Chen’s arm was draped loosely across Xiumin’s back. Baekhyun stood, his body aching from the activities of the previous night. He walked stiffly to the bathroom, taking a piss before heading to the kitchen.

His mind whirled as he began to make breakfast. Nervousness hung over him thickly. He still could not believe what had happened last night. He did not know what to say to them. His chest grew tight as his thoughts bombarded his mind. What if it had been a mistake? Would things ever be the same between them? Baekhyun jumped violently as he heard Xiumin and Chen enter the kitchen.

Baekhyun turned to face them, his face growing hot with embarrassment. They stood side by side, Chen rubbing the back of his neck nervously. They remained in an awkward silence before Xiumin spoke,

“Baekhyun, about last night…” He shuffled his feet, “Are we okay?” Baekhyun shrugged nonchalantly,

“Yeah it’s fine, I had a good time.” He glanced downwards as Chen gently grasped Xiumin’s hand. Baekhyun’s voice grew dry as he asked his pressing question,

“Are you two together?”

Xiumin grinned broadly, “Yes, we have been for a while now.” He squeezed Chen’s hand as the younger smiled sheepishly. Baekhyun felt the corners of his mouth curve upwards,

“That’s great.”

Xiumin laughed softly, “I’m sorry you had to find out the way that you did, it’s not exactly how we wanted to tell you.” Chen spoke up quietly,

“Are you mad at us for not telling you sooner?”

Baekhyun frowned, “Of course not! It’s your relationship, it’s completely up to you when or if you tell anybody.” He paused and smiled, “You don’t have to hide from me, I will love you guys no matter what. I’m glad that you found happiness with each other.” Baekhyun strode over to them and hugged each of them in turn, holding them tightly, “Do you want some breakfast, I made plenty for all of us.”

They each piled their plates with food and sat around the small table. They made fun of Baekhyun’s poor cooking and spoke of nonsense. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile as Xiumin and Chen held hands throughout the meal. Tenderness and intimacy radiated between them, sending warmth spreading through Baekhyun’s chest. He was glad that he knew. Now that they no longer had the need to hide, they had a real chance of being happy. 

…

Chen and Xiumin packed their bags as Baekhyun took a shower. It was the last day of their tour and they were going back home the following day. Chen was excited to see the other members again. He and Xiumin were planning on telling the rest of EXO about their relationship. Chen was more confident that they would have a positive reaction after having told Baekhyun.

Chen siddled over to Xiumin and placed a hand on his cheek. Xiumin smiled, leaning into the comforting warmth. Chen delivered a quick peck to Xiumin’s pale lips

“I love you, Jongdae.” Xiumin whispered softly.

Chen kissed him again, “I love you too.”

Xiumin delivered his gummy smile, and warmth spread through Chen’s body at the sight of his happiness. All he wanted was for Xiumin to be happy. He did not want anyone to come between them. But Chen was ready. He was ready to tell who he was closest to about his and Xiumin’s relationship. He wanted the important people in his life to know how much he loved the man beside him.

Baekhyun sauntered out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He smirked at the sight of them huddled close together. Xiumin bit his lip and gazed at Chen with a mischievous expression. Chen nodded with a small smile.

“Baekhyun-ah!” Xiumin spoke, and Baekhyun turned to face them with a knowing glint in his eyes, “Why don’t we have a little fun before we go?”

Baekhyun smiled and, without hesitation, he dropped his towel to the floor.

Chen was still scared, but he was comforted. He knew that they could rely on Baekhyun to protect them. He knew that Baekhyun would not desert them.


End file.
